Little Voice
by DracoHermioneSupporter
Summary: Hermione's point-of-view on her hopeless crush on Draco Malfoy, the stupid git of all time. A little help from someone causes chaos and destruction of the heart, of course.


Little Voice  
  
~+I won't tell you what I'm thinking  
  
'Cause it's not the same thing you're thinking too  
  
You could say I got a best friend  
  
And she's always telling me what to do+~  
  
Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room, thinking about her arch nemesis, Draco Malfoy. Yes, the pureblooded, snobby, filthy-rich, Slytherin Malfoy. She wanted to tell her feelings for him, but felt as if she would get rejected if she did and get called a mudblood who has high ambitions. She sighed and then a voice in her head said, 'Hermione, don't worry about him, he's just a selfish prat and he doesn't care about you. Go with Harry or Ron for that matter.' Hermoine tried shutting the voice out of her head many times, but it never worked. Like Voldemort to Harry, this subconscious of hers controlled her mind whatever she did. She said to the voice, 'Shut up, I don't need your help. I can handle it on my own, thanks.'  
  
~+She's out of sight but easty to find  
  
She's in the front of my mind+~  
  
The voice said, 'But Hermione, I'm your REAL friend, I'm the one you talk to the most, you need me.' Hermione sighed and said back, 'You're right, Katherine, you're right.' She was such a good friend to Hermione at times that Hermione even had a name for her, not to get confused for herself. Katherine was always in her mind and of course, you couldn't see her. Katherine was more of like an invisible friend to Hermione.  
  
~+The little voice in my head won't let me forget  
  
The little voice in my head is never misled  
  
All of this noise is what keeps me from making a mess  
  
The little voice in my head just won't let me get with you+~  
  
~+La lala la la......  
  
When I see you I admit  
  
I start to lose my grip and all of my cool  
  
You smell so sweet just like my perfume  
  
What have we been doing since I left you+~  
  
~+You're always there in my thoughts  
  
Hermione suddenely gathered up her courage and decided to go and talk to Draco Malfoy, the boy that she loved, but rejected her for being muggle-born. 'Maybe it was just his father,' she thought to herself. As Hermione turned a corner as she walked onto the second floor, she saw him. The silvery-blond hair, tall, muscular build, and Slytherin school robes. As she approached him with all of the courage that she had, she said, "Hello Malfoy." As soon as she approached him, she could smell his cologne and his familiar scent of pepper and mint of some sort. Draco sneered at her and said, "What do you want, know-it-all, mudblood Granger?" Katherine suddenely spoke up and said, 'Hermione, don't do this. Remember that he calls you a Mudblood everyday and puts your best friends down as his enterntainment. Just because he is dead sexy doesn't mean that he is harmless. He is a Slytherin and the son of Lucius Malfoy, a Death Eater! Snap out of it! It's not right!' Hermione scowled at ther voice of her dear friend and huffed her way back into the Gryffindor tower. Draco raised a brow and thought to himself, 'What in the bloody hell was that about?'  
  
Hermione scowled and got furious at the voice in her head. "Why won't the bloody hell won't you fucking leave me alone?" Katherine giggled in her mind and said to Hermione, 'You can't be with him and you know why, too Hermione Kelly Granger!' Hermione, in a very bad mood, stormed into her room and locked the door. She also blocked out everything from her mind. Now, Katherine was gone, hopefully for good. Hermione groaned at herself as she got her pillow and stuffed it into her face and screamed inside her pillow. As she slowly and reluctantly released the pillow and as it fell to the ground, she sighed and thought why in the hell she acted so stupid in front of The Draco Malfoy. She mentally screamed and then thought to herself, 'He is such a cute guy and he smells really good. Ahh.. His eyes are so entrancing, but yet, he'll never be mine, fuck you Katherine!' Katherine then disappeared out of her mind forever, but Hermione didn't know that. She wondered what Draco was doing since then.  
  
~+I know I sound insane, like I'm playing games  
  
'Cause all i really want is you  
  
But there are some things a girl won't do+~  
  
She then decided to fold her passion and crush for Draco and ended up dating Harry, never knowing what would have happened between her and the blond boy that she admired so because of her foolish pride.. 


End file.
